brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tongal
Tongal is an online platform that enables companies to crowdsource creative talent. Since 2012, it has been regularly utilized by The LEGO Group to source creators for commissioned brickfilms, as well as other promotional videos and materials. This page lists publicly visible Tongal projects hosted by The LEGO Group, along with their respective synopses and winners of video-based categories. It is not limited to strictly brickfilm-based projects.The LEGO Group on Tongal While it is known that there have been further projects that are not currently viewable via the past projects tab, this list only includes publicly available information.An example of a less public LEGO Tongal project 2012 Hero Factory Video Project "Explore LEGO Hero Factory and the BREAKOUT storyline through your own unique perspective, and create a 30-90 second animated or animation/live action blend video that will create viral buzz and excitement for the LEGO Hero Factory." Awarded Concepts *''"Bad Boys. Bad Boys..."'' - Matt Sweeney *''Household Hustle'' - Alex Zakon *''We need YOUR help'' - Workaholic Studios *''Stories I Only Tell My Super Robot Friends'' - Team Spaceman *''Retrieval'' - Alex Zakon Awarded Pitches *''Heroes On Patrol'' - Matt Sweeney *''Bad Boys'' - Jason Ragosta *''We Need YOUR Help'' - Dave Brickley *''Hero's Day Off'' - A. Edwards *''Hero's don't get paid!'' - Luke Meeker *''Household Duel'' - Dustin Woodard *''Catch a Villain By The Toe'' - Team Spaceman Awarded Videos #''Hero Factory Ride Along'' - Jason Ragosta #''Heroes On Patrol'' - Matt Sweeney #''Heroes Catching Villains'' - Team Spaceman #''Household Duel'' - Dustin Woodard #''Robot Housekeeper'' - Zoran Petrovski #''Spice'' - Tina Radel #''We Need Your Help'' - Dave Brickley #''Heroes Day Off'' - A. Edwards #''Heroes Don't Get Paid'' - Luke Meeker Monster Fighters Video Project "Create a must-see / must-forward / must “like” / must “pin” 30-120 second animated (any type you wish) short that will support the release of LEGO Monster Fighters. Feel free to explore the Monster Fighters storyline through your own unique perspective in a fun, engaging and unexpected way--the idea is to make kids, parents and adult LEGO fans clamor with excitement over this new (and really awesome) product line." Awarded Concepts *''Ghost Hunters'' - Matt Sweeney *''Interview with a Vampire Hunter'' - Paul Hollingsworth *''Monster Practical Jokes'' - Tina Radel *''Monsters Go Viral...'' - Suh-Jung Julia Lee *''Rock the Monster Hunter'' - Schemes .... Awarded Pitches *''Into the waters of his domain'' - Daniel Wichterich *''Flashlights & Shaky Cameras, with Frank Rock'' - Philip Heinrich *''A Place to Call His Own'' - Humberto "BricksPerSecond" Kam *''The Rathbone Chronicles'' - Jason Ragosta *''Ghoul Me Once... Ghoul Me Twice'' - Team Spaceman *''Lord Vampyre bit my finger'' - Kent Yoshimura *''villainy or just plain viral?'' - Andre Ferreira Awarded Videos #''Monster Fighters: Tryouts'' - Jason Ragosta #''Ghost Mischief'' - Team Spaceman #''Lord Vampyre bit my finger!'' - Kent Yoshimura #''There's Monsters in My Room'' - Laurance Hiller #''Flashlights & Shaky Cameras, with Frank Rock'' - Philip Heinrich #''Villainy or Just Plain Viral?'' - Andre Ferreira #''Into the waters of his domain'' - Daniel Wichterich #''A Place to Call his Own'' - Humberto "BricksPerSecond" Kam LEGO City Stop Motion Project "The Goal of this project is to create fun and involving 60-120 second Stop Motion Videos that inspire kids to play with LEGO City. Videos should highlight the breadth and limitless “cool potential” of the LEGO City theme, by exploring storylines that bring these everyday heroes to LIFE!" Awarded Pitches *''A True Hero'' - John Eggers *''The Bear Valley Chase'' - The Four Monkeys *''Safety Net'' - Michael Newman *''Our little heroes - variant'' - Paolo Scippo *''Brick Eater'' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Videos #''Car Crooks'' - Zach Boivin #''Safety Net'' - Michael Newman #''Our little heroes no rabbit'' - Paolo Scippo #''Stolen Identity'' - Bobby Burns #''Truckload of Cash'' - Sam Lawlace #''A True Hero'' - John Eggers #''Brick Eater'' - Dustin Woodard LEGO City Mini Movie Animations "Create the greatest animated short film ever made. Do it using LEGO City. Please keep in mind that the objective of this campaign is to dial up the “coolness” of the theme, not by means of amplifying violence but by adding depth and complexity to the story. A combination of action, humor and unexpected twists are essential to capture both the young and older audience. We want kids to fall in love and stay in love with City." Awarded Pitches *''Miner Trouble'' - Philip Heinrich *''Miner Mayhem'' - Dylan Woodley *''Why is the Coffee Gone?'' - Sam Lawlace *''The Big Chase 2'' - Mean Low *''Hot Pursuit 2'' - Michael Newman Awarded Videos #''The Big Chase'' - Mean Low #''The Gold Getaway'' - Zach Boivin #''Why is the Coffee Gone?'' - Sam Lawlace #''Miner Mayhem'' - Dylan Woodley #''Hot Pursuit 2'' - Michael Newman #''Miner Trouble'' - Philip Heinrich #''Teamwork Version 2'' - JCMedia Studios LEGO City Bumper "Create a short (5 second) animated “bumper” to be incorporated into the end of the winning LEGO City Stop Motion videos. These animations should be creative, original and able to stand on their own as clever engaging pieces." Awarded Pitches *''The Great LEGO Caper'' - Todd Sigmon Awarded Bumpers *''The Great LEGO Caper'' - Todd Sigmon LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Video Contest "The goal of this project is to create a fantastically fun 1-3 minute animated video using the LEGO Marvel Super Hero characters. Remember the characterization should be consistent with the heroes we all know and love from the comics, cartoons, movies, etc." Awarded Videos *''The Brickbuster'' - Rooster Films LEGO DC Super Heroes Video Contest "The goal of this project is to create a fantastically fun 1-3 minute animated, video using the LEGO DC Super Heroes minifigures. Ideally, your content will be equally enjoyable for all ages. Remember the characterization should be consistent with the heroes we all know and love from the comics, cartoons, movies, etc." Awarded Videos *''Black Friday'' - Richard Colvin LEGO Friends Video Project "The goal of this project is to create a fun and engaging 2-3 minute video that will get girls excited and raise awareness about LEGO Friends. Your videos should tell a story using LEGO Friends that girls will want to engage with and share. Inspire their creativity by showing them new product sets they can build and decorate too!" (It is believed that the winners of this project were never publicly released.) Awarded Stories *''Lets Rock'' - Ervin Anderson *''Camp LEGO Friends'' - Suh-Jung Julia Lee *''Cat On the Run'' - Grant Jones Awarded Pitches *''Superstars'' - Spence Nicholson *''The Unexpected Friend'' - Christian Colglazier *''A Fun Chase with Friends'' - Thomas Meaney Awarded Videos #'Unknown' - Thomas Meaney #'Unknown' - Christian Colglazier #'Unknown' - JCMedia Studios #'Unknown' - Spence Nicholson LEGO Life of George Web Series Video Project "The goal of this project is to create a series of THREE fun and engaging 1-2 minute videos that focus on the many unique ways to play “Life of George” (as listed in the background). Build awareness about this innovative, interactive LEGO game and get people so excited about “Life of George” that they will want to share your videos." Awarded Pitches *''Globetrotter'' - Pixeltown Arts *''Lucy, Mom and Boss'' - Paolo Scippo *''Postcards from George'' - Patrick Muhlberger *''Clean Your Room / Errands / Help Your Brother'' - Phil McCarty Awarded Videos #'Unknown' - Pixeltown Arts #'Unknown' - Patrick Muhlberger #'Unknown' - Paolo Scippo #'Unknown' - Phil McCarty Cleatus & LEGO Hero Factory Web Series "Create a 120 second Animated Pilot for an original web series that combines LEGO Hero Factory and Cleatus, the Fox Sports Robot. Pilots must tell an engaging story that sets up a great mini-season that can be built upon indefinitely. They must introduce the main characters, MUST USE MOST CURRENT VERSION (2012) OF BOTH HERO FACTORY & FOX CLEATUS conflicts, locations and story threads. Pilots must also include a 15-30 second promo/trailer sequence that hits upon the concept of the series in an interesting way. This will be used similarly to the intro of a TV series episode lead-in and may be used to promote the web series." Awarded Ideas *''Coach Cleatus'' - Judson Scott *''Hero College'' - Skyler Sorenson *''Hair Raising'' - Doug Williams *''Move over, Jack Bauer'' - Matt Sweeney *''Training Camp'' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Pilots #''Joined Forces'' - Cc Pixels #''LEGO Hero Factory: Redemption'' - Jason Ragosta #''Training Camp Episode 1'' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Pitches *''LEGO Hero Factory: Redemption'' - Jason Ragosta *''Training Camp'' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Series *''LEGO Hero Factory - Fox Sports'' - Cc Pixels LEGO Friends Bumper Project "Create a short (5 second) animated “bumper” to be incorporated into the end of the winning LEGO Friends videos. These animations should be creative, original and able to stand on their own as clever engaging pieces." Awarded Pitches *''Group Photo'' - Mean Low Awarded Bumpers *''Group Photo'' - Mean Low What Does LEGO Mean To You? "You’ve seen the LEGO Story, now it’s time to tell your own. The goal of this project is to produce a 2-3 minute video that is emotionally resonant and explores what LEGO means to you or your family, or what LEGO means to the world. And, in true LEGO fashion, this project will give you the ability to work alone or together." Awarded Ideas *''LEGO Documentary'' - Mindfruit Studio *''That red cover container'' - June Too *''The Need To Build'' - Good Golly *''500 Pieces'' - Jason Balas *''The Perfect Town'' - April Vickers *''Pure Creativity'' - Jeff Radel *''The future of LEGO'' - Benjamin B. Awarded Pitches *''LEGO PARTY'' - Seth Carver Johnson *''LEGO Builds...'' - Christopher Gearhart *''Our Stories'' - Jeff Bloom *''3 Artist & 5000 LEGOs'' - Indie Machines *''My Family Tradition'' - Mean Low *''LEGO Documentary'' - Extraneous Noise Awarded Videos #''Our Tradition'' - Mean Low #''5000 LEGO Bricks, Unlimited Inspiration'' - Indie Machines #''Our Stories'' - Jeff Bloom #''Notes from the LEGO Tub'' - Sam Lawlace #''LEGO Documentary'' - Extraneous Noise #''Ben Harris: LEGO Enthusiast'' - RoboGo Productions #''LEGO Party'' - Seth Carver Johnson #''LEGO Builds...'' - Christopher Gearhart #''First LEGO'' - Benjamin B. #''LEGO Gave Me My Dreams: A Film Makers Story'' - Ryan Simmons "So Many Ways To Play" Super Project "The goal of this project is to create 50 Videos for LEGO® DUPLO® brand. To accomplish this, the LEGO Group will select ten (10) filmmakers to each create five (5) 15-60 second videos around one of three (3) themes below. These themes revolve around inspiring moms to bring DUPLO bricks into their children's play and development. The videos should celebrate the feelings a mom experiences when her child has a success, when her kids are playing happily and getting along with each other, and the sense that she is doing something positive for her child’s development." Awarded Ideas *''DUPLO Math'' - Christopher Gearhart *''The 4-Year-Old Entrepreneur'' - Ervin Anderson *''What can you make out of this?'' - Laurance Hiller *''LEGO Picture Frames'' - Greg Gant *''Goal!'' - June Too *''Colorful'' - Katherine Waetjen *''Estimation'' - Katherine Waetjen *''Helping mommy'' - Eric Probst *''Hide and seek'' - Gail Amaral *''The Little Baker'' - Troy Rutherford *''CAR RACE!'' - Kent Yoshimura *''Zoo Break!'' - Jason Balas *''Supply Truck'' - Justin Mullally *''A is for Apple'' - Jeff Wasiluk *''longest bridge'' - Zak Klobucher *''Just like dad'' - Dave Schmoekel *''Puzzle book'' - Dave Schmoekel *''Chores'' - Johnathan Nguyen *''Grocery Shopping with Mom'' - Diane Panosian *''DUPLO fort'' - June Too *''Tic-tac-toe'' - Konica Too *''What animal is this?'' - Konica Too *''Teamwork'' - Brook Buxton *''The Farm'' - Brook Buxton *''Different construction with every page'' - Jozef Pollak *''How many blocks tall are you?'' - Austin Amaral *''DUPLO Math'' - D. Lamoureux *''The Drive for Fun'' - Bryan Howard *''I cook you bake!'' - Yc Huang *''Stack and fall'' - Yc Huang *''Coming in for a landing!'' - Colin Levy *''Bridge Building'' - Kris Theorin *''So Many Colors!'' - Kris Theorin *''Guess Whos in the Barn'' - Tina Radel *''build a tiara/helmet'' - Karan Bhatia *''Pattern Building'' - Joseph Boyle *''Recreation'' - Unknown Media *''First one to the top!'' - Abigail Boyle *''Animal Creator'' - Analog Video *''Measuring Up...'' - Wise Blake *''Whats Missing? Color recognition.'' - Wise Blake *''DUPLO Picasso'' - Dave Cain *''Number Chase'' - Claire Square *''Curtain Call'' - Folklore Studio *''A Cake Fit for a Queen'' - Jeff Radel *''Bedtime Story'' - Folklore Studio *''I Love a Parade'' - Jeff Radel *''Ahoy! Bath Blocks!'' - Dave Cain *''Simon Says'' - Chase McFadden *''Rescue Team!'' - Phantom Powers Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - David Crowther *'Unknown' - Fanatico Films *'Unknown' - Jen & Andrew *'Unknown' - Justin Mullally *'Unknown' - Lucas Ridley *'Unknown' - SnapBrothers Productions *'Unknown' - Mean Low *'Unknown' - Team Spaceman *'Unknown' - Team Spaceman *'Unknown' - Extraneous Noise Awarded Videos #''Letter Matching'' - Extraneous Noise #''Royal Crown'' - Lucas Ridley #''Parade'' - Mean Low #''Ahoy! Bath Blocks!'' - Team Spaceman #''DUPLO Storytellers: Boy and Chicken'' - Team Spaceman #''TOUCH'' - Jen & Andrew #''Tic Tac Toe'' - David Crowther #''So Many Ways to Play'' - SnapBrothers Productions #''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' - Fanatico Films #''Puzzle Book 1 of 5'' - Justin Mullally 2013 LEGO Castle Video Project "The overarching goal for this campaign is to create a visually stunning video storybook or mini-series comprised of six 2 minute episodes (or “chapters”) that capture the imagination of young boys." Awarded Series-Arcs *''Tale of the True White Knight'' - Team Spaceman Awarded Concepts *Chapter 1: The Great Tournament - Frank Limbaugh *Chapter 2: White Knights Bad Dreams - Ervin Anderson *Chapter 3: Dream Comes True, Almost - Mean Low *Chapter 4: Our Only Hope - Matt Tramel *Chapter 5: Toy Story: LEGO Castle-Style - Suh-Jung Julia Lee *Chapter 6: Unto the Breach - John Corrigan Awarded Pitches *Chapter 1: The Great Tournament - Richard Colvin *Chapter 2: White Knight: The Dragons Lair - Sam Lawlace *Chapter 3: Dreams Come True, Almost - James Kwan *Chapter 4: White Knight Rises - Lucas Ridley *Chapter 5: To Reality and Back - Dustin Woodard *Chapter 6: Unto the Breach - Dylan Woodley Awarded Videos *Chapter 1: The Great Tournament - Richard Colvin *Chapter 2: The Dragon's Lair - Sam Lawlace *Chapter 3: Dreams Come True, Almost - James Kwan *Chapter 4: White Knight Rises - Lucas Ridley *Chapter 5: To Reality and Back - Dustin Woodard *Chapter 6: Unto the Breach - Dylan Woodley LEGO City Airport and Coast Guard Video Project "The goal of this project is to create compelling and exciting 2 minute animated videos centered around the LEGO City Airport and Coast Guard themes. Videos should highlight the breadth and limitless “cool potential” of the LEGO Airport and Coast Guard themes." Awarded Ideas *''The Airshow'' - Nathan "END films" Stougard *''Gas Guzzler'' - Michael Newman *''The Helpful Shark'' - Ervin Anderson *''Sky Heist'' - Frank Limbaugh Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Zach Boivin *'Unknown' - Lucas Ridley *'Unknown' - Mean Low *'Unknown' - Michael Newman Awarded Videos #''CARGO'' - Cc Pixels #''The Sky Heist!'' - Mean Low #''Running on Empty'' - Lucas Ridley #''Flight of the Bumble Thieves'' - Sam Lawlace #''The Airshow'' - Zach Boivin #''Shark Bait'' - Michael Newman LEGO MINDSTORMS Robo-Stunts Video Project "The goal of this project is to create an awesome 15-30 second stunt video that get kids excited about LEGO MINDSTORMS and makes it a wish list must have. The reaction from the audience watching it should be two-fold: 1. LEGO has a robotics product for kids like me. 2. LEGO MINDSTORMS is so awesome!!!" Awarded Ideas *''KIDFOMERCIAL'' - Pretty Nifty Productions *''Camp MINDSTORM'' - Fa P *''Do Not Disturb'' - Suhail Dawood *''The Babysitters Comeuppance'' - John Corrigan Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic *'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic *'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic *'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic Awarded Videos #''Jacksons Guide to MINDSTORMING Episode 3'' - Mannequin Republic #''Jacksons Guide to MINDSTORMING Episode 2'' - Mannequin Republic #''Jacksons Guide to MINDSTORMING Episode 1'' - Mannequin Republic #''Jacksons Guide to MINDSTORMING Episode 4'' - Mannequin Republic LEGO Speedorz Unleash the Power Video Project "The goal of this project is to create a 30-60 second stunt video that generates excitement by showing the action-packed potential of LEGO Speedorz. Videos must be live action and have an assembly component to demonstrate the all-important ripcord action. These aren’t intended to be dry and instructional, far from it in fact, but they need to show the ripcord’s key role in generating the speed required for the variety of awesome stunts and acrobatics." Awarded Ideas *''Showdown'' - Tina Radel *''Know How Fast You Were Going?'' - Matt Sweeney *''Killer Dog'' - Frank Limbaugh *''Setting the Ring of Fire Record'' - Team Spaceman *''DO Try This at Home'' - Suh-Jung Julia Lee *''Household Dash'' - Suhail Dawood Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Nantucket Light Productions *'Unknown' - Dustin Woodard *'Unknown' - Dustin Woodard *'Unknown' - Nantucket Light Productions *'Unknown' - Nantucket Light Productions *'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic Awarded Videos #'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic #'Unknown' - Nantucket Light Productions #'Unknown' - Nantucket Light Productions #''Speedorz in the House'' - Dustin Woodard #'Unknown' - Dustin Woodard #'Unknown' - Nantucket Light Productions #'Unknown' - Launchpad Media #'Unknown' - Benjamin Prosser #'Unknown' - Tina Radel #'Unknown' - Will Martinko LEGO Hero Factory: The Next Saga "The goal of this project is to create a 60-90 second animated video (either stop motion or CGI) with 15 and 30 second trailers that will create buzz and excitement for the LEGO Hero Factory. Creative must be inspired by the Brain Attack storyline." Awarded Ideas *''Recruitment'' - Launchpad Media *''The Mega Super Makuhero'' - Suh-Jung Julia Lee *''Paradoxal Legomaze'' - Joe Spiewak *''Strong offense'' - Steffan Siebel-Cortopassi *''How to Build a Better Braintrap'' - Suh-Jung Julia Lee *''Dragon Duel'' - Michael Newman Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Lucas Ridley *'Unknown' - Jason Ragosta *'Unknown' - Rich Brown *'Unknown' - Mean Low *'Unknown' - Zach Boivin *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels Awarded Videos #''Aerial Battle'' - Cc Pixels #''Sky Battle'' - Lucas Ridley #''Makuhero City Needs You!'' - Jason Ragosta #''Mega Rocka'' - Mean Low #''Brain-Trap'' - Zach Boivin #''Super Brain Attack!'' - Rich Brown #''Surge Reborn'' - Guillermo Olivo LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes Video Project "The goal of this project is to create 1-2 minute animated videos centered around LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes. Through their compelling characters, epic storylines, razor sharp wit and fast moving action viewers will watch, share and repeat." Awarded Ideas *''Arctic Battle'' - Frank Limbaugh *''Swapped clothes'' - Jan Fassbender *''Superhero Appreciation Day at LEGO Land Theme Park'' - Digital Island Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Jan Fassbender *'Unknown' - Rich Brown *'Unknown' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Videos #''Crime Never Pays'' - Rich Brown #''DC Solitude'' - Dustin Woodard #''Battle at Metropolis'' - Cc Pixels #''Nobody Outwits Superman'' - Jan Fassbender LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Video Project "The goal of this project is to create a 1-2 minute action-packed animated video about the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. This is not only for LEGO fanatics, but people of all ages who love Iron Man and his fellow super heroes, so make sure it’s a fresh story full of twists and turns." Awarded Ideas *''A Life Less Ordinary'' - Span Films *''Suitwash'' - Erwin Dumoulin *''Party Crashers'' - Tiffany Smith Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Lucas Ridley *'Unknown' - Dustin Woodard *'Unknown' - Rich Brown Awarded Videos #''Tony's Nightmare'' - Cc Pixels #''Cavity Crusader'' - Lucas Ridley #''Ironman Clean Suit'' - Dustin Woodard #''Cry, If You Want To...'' - Rich Brown Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stop-Motion PSA "The goal of this project is to create a 30-60 second stop-motion animation Public Service Announcement (PSA) as part of a fun and entertaining social campaign to inspire kids and adults everywhere to jump into the mutant world and craft their own turtle adventures." Awarded Ideas *''Balance'' - Yvette Wren *''First Dice Then A Slice'' - Nick Calderone *''Dont text and turtle.'' - James Jou *''Wear Your Shells'' - Tina Radel Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Andre Ferreira *'Unknown' - Rich Brown *'Unknown' - Zach Boivin *'Unknown' - Kris Theorin Awarded Videos #''First Dice, Then a Slice'' - Kris Theorin #''Turtles in Action'' - John Huang #''Life Is About Balance'' - Andre Ferreira #''Shells and You'' - Rich Brown #''Don't Text and Turtle'' - Zach Boivin #''Dollar Dilemma TMNT: Do the Right Thing'' - JCMedia Studios LEGO The Hobbit Video Contest "The goal is to produce fun and engaging 2-3 minute Videos using LEGO The Hobbit minifigures and sets to explore new adventures, undiscovered lands and unique characters. Videos should be fresh, memorable, and sharable while staying in the world of Middle-earth." Awarded Ideas *''The Right Ring'' - Mark Pragasam *''Elves, spiders and Orcs! Oh my!'' - Rowan Spiers-Floyd *''Photo-Bombing Hobbits'' - Mark Pragasam *''Hide & Seek'' - Christian Colglazier *''Careful What You Dish For'' - Beavan Blocker Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Raphael Wi *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels Awarded Videos #''The Rings of Power'' - Cc Pixels #''Hungry Little Hobbit'' - Raphael Wi #''Thorin's Great Escape'' - Adam Janz 2014 Unknown This project is not publicly available to view, but an image for it appears in the list of past projects on The LEGO Group Tongal page. LEGO MINDSTORMS "Build for Good" Project "The goal of this project is to produce a Video (up to 5 minutes with a 120 second, 60 second, 30 second and two 15 second cuts) that tells the story of the LEGO MINDSTORMS “Build for Good” event in Seattle, Washington. The cuts should be able to stand on their own and inspire kids and adults to take a closer look at LEGO MINDSTORMS and start building and programming robots themselves." Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - For Example Media Awarded Videos *''"Build 4 Good" challenge - LEGO MINDSTORMS EV3'' - For Example Media LEGO Car Commercial Video Project "The goal of this project is to create a 30 – 60 second Video with a 15 second cut down to “unveil” the new LEGO Mystery Car product. We want the content to be engaging, fun, playful and to promote highly-detailed, collectible LEGO offerings." Awarded Pitches *''LEGO: take the wheel'' - Allie Tsypin *'Unknown' - Pascal Leister *'Unknown' - The Carters Awarded Videos #''Grab The Wheel'' - Allie Tsypin #''The Super Serious Car Commercial'' - Pascal Leister #''The Luxury of LEGO Stop Motion'' - The Carters LEGO Social Media Left Field Project "What Could or Should LEGO be doing with social media that they're not doing today?" Awarded Big Ideas *''What else can I make?'' - Kim Dixon *''Daily LEGO'' - Ryan Inkley *''Creation of the Week'' - Benjamin Ely *''Building a real-world difference'' - Jennah Mitchell *''Follow Me'' - Alex Topete LEGO® Minecraft® Video Project "We want you to create a fun and engaging 30 second Video “cheat sheet” for parents that will bring awareness to the newly launched LEGO® Minecraft® playthemes." Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels Awarded Videos *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels LEGO® Minecraft® Writer´s Project "Attention all writers, we need your help in crafting (err Minecrafting) a 30 second script for the LEGO® Minecraft® Video Project. We're looking for your twist on a "Guide to Minecraft" for parents that will allow them to speak the same language as their kids." Awarded Scripts *'Unknown' - Nick O'Hair LEGO Club Big Ideas Project "If LEGO were going to create a new print magazine for kids, what would you want to see in it?" Awarded Big Ideas *'Unknown' - Jim Cathcart *'Unknown' - Anthem Jackson *'Unknown' - Taylor Gardner *'Unknown' - Kyle Elliott *'Unknown' - C F LEGO Movie Maker Video Project "We want you to create a fun and sharable 2-3 minute How-to Video for the LEGO Movie Maker app. We want to inspire kids to make their own LEGO movies and to share them on social media." Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Kris Theorin *'Unknown' - Zach Boivin Awarded Pilots #'Unknown' - Zach Boivin #''Lights, Camera, Stop Motion!'' - Kris Theorin Awarded Series *''How to make LEGO Movies using the LEGO Movie Maker App'' - Zach Boivin LEGO Fun Facts Video Project "We want you to create a fun and sharable LEGO Fun Facts Video to inform and educate everyone on the quirky, funny and awe inspiring milestones the LEGO Group has achieved over its storied history." Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Pixeltown Arts Awarded Pilots #'Unknown' - Andre Ferreira #'Unknown' - Pixeltown Arts Awarded Videos *'Unknown' - Andre Ferreira What Does LEGO Mean To You 2014 "We want you to create an authentic and personal Video about how LEGO has influenced or left an indelible mark on yours or someone you knows life." Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - David Crowther *'Unknown' - Ben Redmond *'Unknown' - Dylan Woodley Awarded Trailers *'Unknown' - David Crowther *'Unknown' - Ben Redmond *'Unknown' - Dylan Woodley Awarded Videos #''What does LEGO Mean to you?'' - David Crowther #''Building BIG with LEGO'' - Ben Redmond #''The Infinite Brick'' - Dylan Woodley LEGO® Minecraft® Video Project Redux "We want you to create a sharable and fun 30 second Video “cheat sheet” for parents that will bring awareness to the newly launched LEGO® Minecraft® playthemes." Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Videos *''What Parents Need to Know About LEGO Minecraft'' - Dustin Woodard LEGO Boys Additional Videos Gig Contest "Gig contest for FIVE (5) up to 10 minute Build Zone Season 1 videos." Awarded Pilots *''Episode 2 Red Creatures'' - Jeff Bloom Awarded Videos *'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom 2015 LEGO Technic Left Field "Imagine you’re creating a marketing campaign designed to give boys (9-12) a better understanding of LEGO Technic. How would you do it in a way that inspires confidence and fosters excitement with this audience?" Awarded Big Ideas *''Pieces of Reality'' - Jukka Ahola *''How Does it Work?'' - Jukka Ahola *''Innovators United'' - David Kilgo *''Famous Backstory'' - Anthem Jackson *''Master Builders Evolve Into Master Engineers'' - Creative Spark LEGO Jurassic World Mini Movie Video Project "We want you to create an engaging and sharable 60 second Mini Movie with a 15 second Trailer to get LEGO and Jurassic Park Fans everywhere excited about the upcoming release of the LEGO Jurassic World playthemes." Awarded Ideas *''Tiny invaders'' - Richard Sullivan *''Run For Help!'' - Nick OHair *''Breakout Star'' - Ervin Anderson *''Radical Raptors'' - Kris Theorin Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Kris Theorin *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels Awarded Videos #''A Jarring Encounter'' - Kris Theorin #''Jurassic Pals'' - Cc Pixels LEGO Jurassic World Retailer Video Project "We want you to create an engaging and sharable 60 second Video with a 15 second cut-down to drive awareness about the upcoming release of the LEGO Jurassic World playthemes." Awarded Ideas *''Follow that Dino'' - Jacob Emery *''Excavation/Unboxing'' - Last Chance Productions Awarded Pitches *'Unknown' - Adam Janz Awarded Videos *''Rex Wrangler'' - Adam Janz LEGO Ninjago Warrior Video Project "The LEGO Group wants you to produce an engaging and sharable 30-60 second Video that will get new parents and children excited to explore the LEGO Ninjago universe, and reignite current fans’ excitement for the property." #''It Takes a Ninja'' - Sam Lawlace #''The Way of The Ninja'' - Mean Low LEGO Gift Givers Video Project "ATTENTION! This isn’t your typical LEGO Project. The LEGO Group wants YOU to spread awareness about the LEGO Technic, LEGO Mindstorms and LEGO Architecture play themes to gift givers (ahem Moms, Dads, Grandparents, Older Siblings) everywhere!" *'Unknown' - Mannequin Republic LEGO Mixels Documentary Project "We want you to create a documentary of "The Making/Behind-the-Scenes of LEGO Mixels."" *''Welcome to the World of MIXELS'' - The Carters LEGO 2015 Unboxing Videos Part 1 Gig Contest "Gig contest to source TEN (10) 3-4 minute video for the Build Zone Season 2 each with a 15-second cut-down." *''Episode 1 Rhino Sandman'' - Jeff Bloom LEGO Technic Stop-Motion Video Project "The LEGO team wants you to create a suite of stop-motion videos to help kids discover Technic and step up to the challenge of this exciting LEGO product." *''Technic Challengers'' - Dylan Woodley LEGO Anthem Gig Contest "Gig contest to create an up to 90-second anthem video for LEGO." *''LEGO Anthem Video'' - Fm Films LEGO American Flag Time Lapse Video Project "Working with the LEGO Group, we want YOU to go to Washington D.C. to celebrate the grand opening of the Innovation Wing at the National Museum of American History on July 1st, and create a 30 second time lapse video of LEGO Master Builders creating an 8’x14’ American Flag made entirely of LEGO bricks." *''Celebrating Innovation'' - Ben Redmond LEGO City Studio Pilot Project "Working with Tongal, the LEGO Group is looking for YOU to create FOUR (4) 60-second animated (CGI only) Pilot Videos for FOUR LEGO City shows." *''Expedition Wild'' - Cc Pixels *''City Heists'' - Mean Low *''City Jobs Pilot'' - Mean Low *''Escape from Prison Island'' - Lucas Ridley LEGO® DUPLO® Imagination at Play Video Project "The LEGO Group wants YOU to show the versatility of LEGO DUPLO products and provide Moms with the avenue to grow and inspire their child’s imagination through open play." Awarded Pilots #''Let's Explore! with LEGO DUPLO (Pilot)'' - Gray Cat Films #''All-In One Adventure'' - David Crowther Awarded Videos *'Unknown' - Gray Cat Films LEGO Toys “R” Us Gift Givers Video Project "The LEGO Group wants you to help shoppers choose the right LEGO play set for everyone on their holiday gift list no matter what age. With hundreds of different sets to choose from, we want you to show gift givers everywhere how to find the right LEGO set for anyone (child or adult) in their lives at Toys “R” Us!" *'Unknown' - Mccoy Meyer LEGO Buddy Time Video Project "The LEGO Group wants you to show what "Buddy Time" means through the eyes of Dads (primarily), and also show (secondarily) how Moms, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles and Kids feel about "Buddy Time" through the vehicle of building with LEGO bricks, focusing on the moments with Dad." *'Unknown' - Fanciful Fox *'Unknown' - North Of Now LEGO/ESPN College Football Playoff "Gig contest to create TWO (2) 60-second LEGO ESPN videos each with a 15-second cut-down." *''Who's In? Road To The College Football Playoff'' - Sam Lawlace *''Clemson vs. Alabama - College Football Playoff National Championship'' - Sam Lawlace LEGO Ninjago Gig Contest "Gig contest to source FOUR (4) 60-second videos and FOUR (4) 15-second videos from Sam Lawlace." *''The Big Wheel'' - Sam Lawlace *''Strength to Wait Ratio'' - Sam Lawlace *''City Finals with Nya and American Ninja Warriors'' - Sam Lawlace *''Jessie Graff Takes on Vegas Finals'' - Sam Lawlace *''Be like Lloyd'' - Sam Lawlace *''Master Wu’s words of wisdom'' - Sam Lawlace *''Jay and Nya American Ninja Warrior Training'' - Sam Lawlace *''Obstacle Training Home Video'' - Sam Lawlace LEGO Beyond the Instructions Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for your interpretation of going BEYOND the building instructions. What does open-ended creativity and building with LEGO bricks mean to you?" *'Unknown' - Indie Machines Life Hacks with LEGO Bricks Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking to create a suite of videos showcasing building hacks and DIY tricks for builders of all ages." Awarded Pilots *''Improve Your Brick Films'' - Dustin Woodard Awarded Videos *''Brick Tricks'' - Dustin Woodard LEGO Club Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for ONE (1) filmmaker to create a fun and sharable video for LEGO Club that not only shows kids and parents how to sign up but also explains WHAT LEGO Club is all about and WHY kids should join!" *''Operation Sign-Up'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Writer´s Project "Attention all writers, the LEGO Group is looking for your creative take on a LEGO Adventure Video Series." Awarded Episode Outlines *'Unknown' - Andrew Gordon *'Unknown' - Kris Theorin Awarded Project Playbooks *'Unknown' - Kris Theorin 2016 LEGO Angry Birds Mini Movie "Create an engaging and unique LEGO 30-second teaser that drives to a longer form 2-minute Mini Movie to generate awareness of the release of the LEGO Angry Birds play sets." *''Mission Eggpossible'' - Cc Pixels LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS Power Up Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for ONE (1) filmmaker to create FIFTEEN (15), 15-second CGI Videos that demonstrate the unique powers of the NEXO KNIGHTS and get kids everywhere excited to go on a Power Hunt and collect them all. " *''Power UP!'' - Cc Pixels LEGO Stop-Motion Adventure Video Project "Working with Tongal, the LEGO Group is looking for ONE stop-motion animator to create a suite of NINE (9) Videos based off the LEGO Adventure Video Series Playbook." *''The Misadventures of Brickbeard'' - Dylan Woodley LEGO® NINJAGO™ Ninja Skills Stop-Motion Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for one stop-motion animator to highlight the special skills it takes to become the ultimate ninja warrior." *'Unknown' - Greg Tull *'Unknown' - Greg Tull *'Unknown' - Greg Tull *'Unknown' - Greg Tull LEGO® The QUEST2NINJAGO™ Event Coverage Video Project "The LEGO® Group is looking for one filmmaker to pull the curtains back and capture behind-the-scenes tour footage of The Quest2NINJAGO™ Tour!" *'Unknown' - Mccoy Meyer LEGO® Stop-Motion Music Video Parody Project "The LEGO Group is looking for YOUR help to create an entertaining and sharable stop-motion music video parody highlighting celebrity lifestyles." *''LEGO City Buildas'' - Kris Theorin Walmart LEGO Aisle Ideation Project "Come up with a fun Idea that will entice shoppers to cross the aisle and enhance their in-store shopping experience at Walmart by exploring what’s new in the LEGO aisle this fall." *''This Way!'' - Michael Gainey *''One More Item on the Shopping List!'' - Michael Gainey *''Attention shoppers'' - Christina Dawn LEGO Bricktober Toys “R” Us Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for one filmmaker to create a suite of FIVE (5) up to 2-minute videos to get kids and parents excited about Bricktober at Toys “R” Us. " *'Unknown' - Gray Cat Films LEGO Technic 2016 Concept Project "LEGO is looking to source TWO (2) concepts for stop-motion videos that will drive awareness for LEGO Technic. We want viewers to feel entertained and show that LEGO Technic lets builders authentically replicate real-world vehicles and structures in LEGO form." *''Top Gear Technic'' - Eric Schultz *''Toy ko Drift.'' - Last Chance Productions LEGO Technic 2016 Gig Contest "Gig contest to source ONE (1) 1-2 minute stop-motion video for LEGO Technic." *''LEGO Technic Drifting Dream'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Ideas Yellow Submarine Stop-Motion Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for your fun and sharable ideas to create a stop-motion video to reveal the actual Beatles Yellow Submarine set and minifigures and to develop a special and entertaining tribute to this epic band and album." *''LEGO Yellow Submarine'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Toys “R” Us Bricktober Concept, Script and Storyboard Project "The LEGO Group is looking for your concepts, scripts and storyboards for a LEGO Toys “R” Us Bricktober TV Commercial." Awarded Concepts *''IT'S BRICKTOBER'' - Lee Vehe *''Toy meets world'' - Stacey Han Awarded Scripts *'Unknown' - Last Chance Productions *'Unknown' - Ervin Anderson Awarded Storyboards *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels Beyond the Instructions 2016 Gig Contest "Gig contest to source 8 (1-2 minute) videos for the LEGO Group each with a 45-second Facebook optimized version." #''LEGO Batman'' - Indie Machines #''LEGO Highschool'' - Indie Machines #''LEGO Star Wars'' - Indie Machines #''LEGO Copter'' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines LEGO #ShareKindness Gig Contest "Gig contest to source a 60-second #sharekindness video with a 30-second and 15-second cut-down for the TODAY Show." #''Shared Kindness'' - Kevin Ulrich #''#ShareKindness 30s'' - Kevin Ulrich 2017 LEGO Luke´s Landspeeder Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking to create a fun, exciting and engaging video to drive awareness for the Luke’s Landspeeder play set (a Walmart exclusive item) in time for the 40th Anniversary of Star Wars Episode IV and May the 4th." *''Luke's Landspeeder'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Spider-Man: Homecoming Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking to create ONE (1) animated (CGI or Stop-Motion) 30-second video to play in cinema before Spider-Man: Homecoming as well as other versions for YouTube and Facebook to drive awareness and desire for the new LEGO Super Heroes Spider-Man sets." *''LEGO Spider-Man'' - Sam Lawlace Save LEGO City Gig "The goal of the contest is to source: FOUR (4) :45-:60 Core Videos for YouTube/LEGO.com with versions for LEGO Life App." *''A Slimy Situation'' - Kevin Ulrich *''Paws of Destruction'' - Kevin Ulrich *''Marinara Melt Down'' - Kevin Ulrich *''The Sphere Fear'' - Kevin Ulrich LEGO Beyond the Instructions Season 3 "The goal of the contest is to source FIVE (5) Beyond the Instructions Videos." #''Star Wars Tracker'' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines #'Unknown' - Indie Machines LEGO Play Ball Gig #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin #'Unknown' - Kris Theorin Not Your Average Brick Builder Project "If you’re a creator who wants to work with the LEGO Group, this project is for you. We’re looking for SIX (6) talented creators to join our first ever LEGO Wrecking Crew (LWC)." *James Morr *Pete Levin *Thomas Nicol *Kris Theorin *Studio Kimchi *Sam Lawlace LEGO Seasonal Shark Week Gig *''Shark Prank'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Star Wars Stop-Motion In-Cinema Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking to create ONE (1) 30-second stop-motion video (with a 15-second cut-down) to play IN CINEMA before Star Wars: The Last Jedi as well as other G and PG titles." *''The Force Awakens-LEGO/Star Wars Recap'' - Kevin Ulrich Easy as LEGO Juniors Digital Video Project "What if everything was as easy to build as a LEGO Juniors? The LEGO Group wants YOU to create 2 (two) :30 Videos and 1 (one) :15 cut-down that show Moms how easy building with LEGO Juniors is for their 4 and 5 year olds." *'Unknown' - Cardinal Collective LEGO Netflix Friends Birthday Gig *''LEGO Friends Happy Birthday'' - Cc Pixels LEGO Seasonal Back to School *''School is Coming!'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Seasonal Fashion Week *''The Brick Chic Bucket Hat'' - James Morr LEGO BOOST Video Series "The LEGO Group is looking to create a five episode live-action series (2-3 minutes per episode) that centers on creativity, experimentation and fun with LEGO Boost as the catalyst. The series should go beyond the five core models in the box and instead demonstrate the endless creative possibilities that LEGO BOOST unlocks." *''LEGO BOOST: The Auto-Spoon'' - Gray Cat Films *'Unknown' - Gray Cat Films *'Unknown' - Gray Cat Films *'Unknown' - Gray Cat Films *'Unknown' - Gray Cat Films LEGO Seasonal Eclipse *''LEGO Eclipse'' - Kris Theorin LEGO Seasonal Halloween *''The Trick or Treat Candy Thief'' - Thomas Nicol LEGO Build Zone Season 6 #'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom #'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom #'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom #'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom #'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom #'Unknown' - Jeff Bloom #''Build Zone Blooper Reel'' - Jeff Bloom The LEGO Group 60th Anniversary Video Project "The LEGO® Group wants to create an engaging and sharable 30-second video (with a 15-second cut-down) featuring an exclusive LEGO® Classic set while also evoking the nostalgic emotion of LEGO® bricks." *'Unknown' - Rooster Films LEGO Seasonal Thanksgiving *''Saving Thanksgiving'' - Pete Levin LEGO Seasonal New Years *''Happy New Year...in the FUTURE!?'' - Kris Theorin LEGO 40th Anniversary CGI Video Project "With the Series 18 minifigure assortment coming out in April, the LEGO Group is looking to create a fun and celebratory up to 60-second CGI Happy Birthday video (with a Facebook optimized cut-down, a 15-second cut-down, and THREE (3) 6-second outtake clips)." *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels LEGO Ideas Tron CGI Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking to create a 30-60 second CGI animated video (with a Facebook optimized version and a 15-second cut-down) to drive awareness and excitement about the LEGO Ideas TRON Light Cycle (available in April 2018)." *'Unknown' - Cc Pixels 2018 LEGO Ideas Voltron Video Project "The LEGO Group is looking for your concepts and pitches to create an exciting and compelling 30-60 second video (with a Facebook optimized version and a 15-second cut-down) that will drive awareness, desire and ultimately purchase for the LEGO Ideas Voltron set (available August 2018)." *'Unknown' - Kyle Roberts LEGO Amazon Video in Search Ads Project "The LEGO Group is looking to create TWO (2) suites of FOUR (4) videos (each 6 to 30-seconds in length) to test against each other as Amazon Video in search ads." *'TBA' LEGO® DUPLO® Sing-Along Animation Project "LEGO® DUPLO® is looking to create two animated videos (2-3-minutes in length) to go along with sing-along songs: The Counting Song (Original Composition) and The Wheels on the Bus." *'TBA' References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Brickfilming competitions hosted by The LEGO Group Category:Lists